Ishiguri Kanami
|image = |caption = Ishiguri Kanami, December 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Sapporo, |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 164cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2013-present (3 years) |agency = (2016-) |label = |generation = 1st Generation |join = July 30, 2016 |days = |acts = Team Crerekko! Jr., PURE@DOLL, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido }}Ishiguri Kanami (石栗奏美) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido under Hello! Project. Biography Early Life Ishiguri Kanami was born on April 20, 2004 in Hokkaido, Japan. 2013-2014 Ishiguri was a member of Team Crerekko! Jr. and the sub-unit PURE@DOLL from 2013 until she graduated on January 22, 2014."Teamくれれっ娘！Jr.　PURE@DOLLメンバー昇格公開オーディションライブ" (in Japanese). Dosanko Idol Ouen Tai. 2013-07-21."Teamくれれっ娘！ジュニア、石栗奏美に関する大切なお知らせ" (in Japanese). Dosanko Idol Ouen Tai. Originally posted by: Cradle Cradle co.,Ltd. Blog. 2014-07-23. 2015 She participated in the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition. 2016 On July 16, it was announced that the successful applicants of the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition would join the newly established trainee branch, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido."「ハロプロ研修生北海道」始動のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-07-16. Ishiguri was officially introduced as one of the first seven members on July 30 at the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ concert in Sapporo alongside Oota Haruka, Sato Hikari, Kawano Minori, Kudo Yume, Kitagawa Ryo, and Yamazaki Mei."ハロプロ「北海道限定」研修生7人初披露" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2016-07-31. 2018 On May 6, she won a guest judge's award at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event for her performance of "Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai". 2019 On May 4, Ishiguri won the Judge's singing award at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event for her performance of "Kimagure Princess"."「Hello! Project 研修生発表会2019 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～」結果発表" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-05-07. On July 11, she was one of the first five Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido members assigned to the rotational Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit, who will perform in the Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER concert tour starting on July 13."ハロプロ研修生の新体制について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-11."ハロプロ研修生の新体制について" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2019-07-11. Personal Life Family= She has a pet dog named RuRu. |-|Education= As of April 2019, Ishiguri is currently in her last year of middle school. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ishiguri Kanami (石栗奏美) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 164cmSeptember 2018 issue of BOMB gravure magazine. *'Western Zodiac': Aries *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-07-30: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *' Status:' **2016-07-30: Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (2016-Present) **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit (2019-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Classical ballet, dance *'Hobbies:' Fishing, reading *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop *'Favorite Food:' Hokkaido's toukibito chocolate *'Favorite Sports:' Classical ballet, skiing *'Favorite Color:' Orange *'Charm Point:' Ballet that she's learned for 5 years *'Motto:' Doryoku no ue ni hana ga saku (努力の上に花が咲く; Flowers bloom on top of effort) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' Brainstorming, Oh my wish!, Romance ni Mezameru Mousou Joshi no Uta *'Favorite ℃-ute song:' "Meguru Koi no Kisetsu"Stated during an MC at Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute on January 29, 2017. *'Favorite ANGERME song:' "Taiki Bansei" *'Looks Up To:' Kudo HarukaBOMB gravure magazine (September 2018), Nonaka Miki, Sasaki Rikako Works Internet *2016– Hello! Project Station *2017– Upcoming Radio *2016– Hello! to meet you! Trivia *She is the tallest member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido. *Her future goal is to appear in musicals and variety shows, or fishing shows. She also wants to have radio and modeling jobs. *She and fellow Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido member Sato Hikari were born only one day apart. See Also *Gallery:Ishiguri Kanami *List:Ishiguri Kanami Discography Featured In *List:Ishiguri Kanami Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Official Profile de:Ishiguri Kanami es:Ishiguri Kanami Category:2016 Additions Category:2004 Births Category:Aries Category:Former local idols Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Monkey Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido